Day and Night
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: Set in post-apocalyptic Japan, there are two factions whom struggle with each other for their reign over Japan; Teiko and Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuki, a normal girl who has lost her ability of sight ever since she was a young girl seems to possess the ability to end with Teiko's reign once and for all. However Teiko's leader, Akashi Seijuurou will not allow this. Description inside. AU!
1. Prolouge

**Hey, this is my first KnB fanfic. I hope that you enjoy this prolouge of mine that provides the necessary information that is needed to understand the story. Well, the idea of the storyline for this story, I got it from T-Ara's drama version for their songs 'Day by Day' and 'Sexy Love' because I liked the concept that was provided to me so I decided that I should use it in my first KnB story.**

**The pairings for me will be AkaKuro, KagaKuro, AoMomoi, TakaMido, MuraHimu, RikoHyuuga and a bunch of minor pairings that I will not be able to mention.**

**The characters that I've genderbended are Kuroko, Takao and Himuro. I'm just not good at yaoi so that's why I genderbended them**

**So I hope that you enjoy this first chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Humans wanted to wear the clothes of the gods.<strong>

**They wanted to talk and rule like gods.**

**But the gods did not allow these thoughts to manifest themselves in the minds of the humans.**

**People became more animal-like than expected once the world had been destroyed by the fury of the gods.**

**Now in 2333, to be able to rule each other, they killed each other with swords in their hands.**

**And one day…**

**There were rumors saying that there was a girl with special powers that one day, could stop the destruction in the world.**

* * *

><p>In the destroyed land of Japan in the place in which its capital Tokyo used to reside, there were two different factions: Teiko and Seirin. Teiko is established as the dominant faction as the majority of the remaining inhabitants of Tokyo followed Teiko due to their 6 fearsome commanders whom were dubbed by the people as the 'Generation of Murderers'. The main commander was Akashi Seijuurou whom was also known as 'The Emperor' he is the son of the creator of the Teiko faction, he is usually known for his cruel and sadistic ways to torture his victims and he is always in power. Despite having 5 other commanders, he maintained all of the power since they respected and feared him.<p>

The second-in-command was Midorima Shintarou, a close friend of Akashi whom was also the medic of the group of commanders. He is most commonly known for his abilities as a sniper, all the soldiers under his department have to know how to shoot a gun properly or he would shot them with precise precision without even looking at the victim. He is the member that represents Akashi when they went through meetings with the leader of Seirin.

The third commander whom could be considered as Akashi's bodyguard would be Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara is known for his inhumane strength against his enemies that he tends to use his hands to kill his enemies instead of the usual blades that the opponents use when they fight. The only person that he actually listens to is Akashi due to the fact that Murasakibara owes him for something that is unknown. Most of the time, Murasakibara is impassive towards many things and spends most of his time eating rare sweets.

The fourth commander and the most dangerous of all through strength is Aomine Daiki whom is known by the people as the 'Panther' due to the fact that many of his attacks are based on his speed and agility along with the fact that he uses his sheer animal instinct to attack his enemies. He tends to realize overkill with his opponents despite being the laziest commander of the faction; many of his soldiers have been personally tortured by him when they do not follow his orders. He is childhood friends with the informant and 6th commander, Momoi Satsuki.

The fifth commander is Kise Ryouta, whom is known for his ability of being able to copy any fighting style that he sees. He was the last one to join the ranks of commander with the GoM, however he is considered just as dangerous as the others. However he is quite the playboy of the group since he tends to use his good looks in his favor when investigating something for Akashi.

And last but not least, the sixth commander is Momoi Satsuki; she is the only female commander of the group however she is not to be underestimated. She is known for her abilities as an informant as she is able to obtain information about the enemy faction along with her unique killing strategies that assure victory on Teiko's side.

* * *

><p>"Run! Teiko's getting closer!" Seirin soldiers whom ran away from the subordinates of Aomine and Midorima. They could only defend themselves from Aomine's subordinates due to the fact that they were in a closer range but they couldn't fend against Midorima's. They passed by the bodies of their late fellow soldiers that were by the side of the many empty shipping containers inside the port, Teiko was ruthless with their enemies.<p>

"Those idiots are running when they know that they're going to get cornered." Midorima sighed from his position in the middle of the port.

"Its a Seirin thing. They always try to find a way to escape even though its inevitable." Aomine yawned. The two Seirin soldiers ran into exactly where both Aomine and Midorima were and they were instantly surrounded by the Teiko soldiers.

"Shit!"

"We're surrounded. What do we do? We need to send the information to Aida-san."

"We already did. Remember that we took the picture. It was sent instantly to her." Their whispering was cut by two blades that embedded themselves into both men's knees, once they fell onto their knees then did Aomine and Midorima approach them. "Aghhhhhh!"

"Silence, mongrels. You have no right to enter our territory, yet you did." Midorima said as he stared down at them.

"Bastard!" One of the Seirin soldiers spat at him before receiving a kick to the face.

"Do you have anything else to say before you die?" Midorima continued after he kicked the soldier while Aomine pressed his blade to the back of the one who hadn't said anything.

"Shintarou, don't kill them yet." Midorima stopped his blade from piercing the men's throats at hearing the stern commanding voice of their leader whom was approaching him in silence. Akashi walked towards them in silence as all of the soldiers were silent once they saw their leader approach them.

"Akashi." Aomine recognized his leader. Akashi kneeled down to the level of the two soldiers whom were in shock of the intimidating presence of Akashi Seijuurou.

"You know this girl?" Akashi flashed a picture in front of them causing both pairs of eyes to flash with recognition. In the picture, there was a young girl with long light blue hair like the sky along with sapphire-colored eyes that were void of any emotion in them, her skin was an unblemished ivory though there was a small smile on her face. "Do you know her? If you do know her, then tell me where she is and I might spare your lives."

Both men turned to look at each other as if they debated between telling him or not. The one whom remained silent the entire time sighed and turned to look at Akashi.

"We've seen her few times in the Seirin base. She's a relative of our leader. The only times we've seen her in when we are in meetings." He confessed, Akashi gave a look of satisfaction once he got the answer that he was looking for after so long.

"Her name?"

"Its Kuroko Tetsuki." Akashi rose from the ground.

"Kill the one that Shintarou kicked. The one who spoke to me, go dump him at Seirin's territory but with the exception that he won't talk." Akashi dictated as he walked away from the scene, he only heard the brief scream of the one who was kicked as Aomine slit his throat while the other one was being dragged by the soldiers to a car. Midorima and Aomine caught up to Akashi whom was leaning back on his car while looking at the picture of one Kuroko Tetsuki with a smile plastered on his face causing both co-commanders to shudder in fear.

"Is that the girl that you've been looking for?" Midorima asked.

"Yes. The supposed girl who has special abilities that are capable of ending our rule. I like her name. Beautiful iron." Akashi said as he got in his car.

"Are we going to go to Seirin to grab her or what?" Aomine asked from his position in the drivers seat.

"No, Daiki. We wait until she's alone. There would be no use in going towards Seirin just to grab her and we would risk the lives of our soldiers." Akashi concluded. "Shintarou, you've been quiet the entire time. What's wrong?"

"Once you have the girl... What are you going to do to her?" Akashi smiled at the question.

"Nothing that you should worry about." Both Midorima and Aomine sighed at the response that they receive.

* * *

><p>Seirin was the complete opposite of what Teiko was. Seirin did not initiate fights with other factions only if they were attacked first. Seirin had one leader that was respected greatly over the others, Aida Kagetora. However he did not intervene in the faction's affairs and he allowed his daughter to take the control of all of Seirin's affairs with the exception of that he was always informed of all the occurrences. Aida Riko was almost a copy of her father when it was about ruling Seirin, she however was an expert when it was about planning strategies against Teiko. Most of her strategies were perfect opponents to Momoi Satsuki's strategies and she took great pride in them. If there was one thing that Riko was overprotective of, it would be her younger cousin; Kuroko Tetsuki. Tetsuki was Riko's cousin by their mothers, if there was a reason of which why she never let Tetsuki out of the facilities of Seirin without someone to take care of her was because Tetsuki was blind and couldn't see a thing. She was blinded from a fire that occurred against her family by Teiko just to throw Seirin off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kuroko! Are you alright?" Kuroko turned her head in the direction of the voice that just called out to her extending her hand for it to be held by the speaker whom understood the younger girl's silent request.<p>

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. You don't need to worry about me so much." Kagami Taiga just sighed when he looked at his blind friend whom was coincidentally his crush and took her small hand. Kagami Taiga was one of the most recent additions to Seirin's soldiers' ranks but with the exception that his abilites managed to get him a higher rank than expected, his fighting abilities could be on par with Aomine Daiki's but he despised being compared to the ruthless Teiko commander. He was assigned to take care of Kuroko whenever Riko couldn't, he originally minded the fact that he was chosen to take care of Kuroko but he soon got used to her low presence.

"You know its hard to realize where you are with that low presence of yours." Kagami replied once he pulled Kuroko towards him so they could walk towards his motorcycle back to Seirin. They were currently on the border of Seirin's territory with Teiko's, it was surrounded by fields of grass and many pieces of cars and machinery however it was Kuroko's favorite place to relax whenever she felt suffocated from being in Seirin's facilities for too long.

"Sorry that I made you worry Kagami-kun." Kuroko apologized once they were close to Kagami's motorcycle, she lifted her right hand to Kagami's face who tensed his body when he felt the warmth of the smaller girl's hand on his cheek. "I'd like to see Kagami-kun's face at least once. To see if all the rumors are true." Kuroko smiled at his direction.

"What rumors?"

"I've heard from some of the female soldiers that Kagami-kun is very attractive. I'd like to see." Kagami smiled at the fact that the one person whom never judged him wanted to see his face, he grabbed Kuroko's hand with his larger one and held it tightly.

"Come on, let's go or your cousin will murder me." Kagami placed Kuroko on his motorcycle before sitting on it himself, Kuroko self-instructed herself to hold onto Kagami while he drove back to Seirin but Kuroko couldn't shake off the thought that she was being watched but since she didn't know what the feeling of being watched was like so she relaxed and held Kagami even tighter.

"They even got her a bodyguard?" Aomine's loud voice was heard from where Midorima and he were hiding so they wouldn't be seen.

"Apparently so if she is related to Seirin's leader. However, I did not predict that she was going to be blind." Midorima replied.

"Yeah. Won't that make it easier for us?" Aomine questioned as they got up from their position between the numerous wrecked cars.

"It all depends with fate, Aomine. Now, let's go so we can inform Akashi of our discovery."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I will answer all of your questions, let them be by PMs or in your reviews. I made Akashi the bad guy because he looks like a bad guy that is incredibly attractive whom does not want to let go of the reign that he has over the people of Japan while Kagami is the good guy whom will eventually beat Akashi and defeat all of Teiko and Kuroko is the normal teenage girl who is blind and has special abilities that will be crucial during fights along with being the love interest of Akashi and Kagami. So I hope that you like this chapter of the story.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! And you'll get a special chocolate chip cookie that was not made by Riko and Momoi!**


	2. Your Embrace is a Fortress to Me

**Here's the new chapter to Day and Night! I'm impressed by the feedback that I'm getting from all of you guys because apparently you like my story. I honestly thought that you weren't going to like my story that you like it so yay! **

**So read and hope that you enjoy it! This is the earliest that I've ever updated a story so its thanks to you guys, I guess? **

**Time to read my story that I want you to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My embrace is a fortress to you; I am thrown away by others <strong>

**Love - I can't see the end of that dark tunnel so I'm very afraid**

**Like a desert with a blazing sun, like a person crying out of thirst**

**Kiss me ma baby, before this night is over, hurry to me, day by day. **

**(Day by Day- T-ara)**

* * *

><p>Kagami lifted Kuroko off the motorcycle once they arrived at Seirin. There were many soldiers walking around talking or making their way towards the borders of Seirin to guard their territory.<p>

"Oi Kagami!" A noisy voice yelled and Kagami instantly groaned in exasperation while Kuroko only held onto Kagami's hand. The person approaching them was one of Seirin's best shooters, Takao Kasumi. She's known specially for her special ability that is the 'Hawk Eye' which allows her to see anything that is at a range that's faraway from anyone else's range of sight. She's considered as Midorima's greatest opponent due to her ability as a shooter as well as her ability to see what no one could expect.

"What are you doing here, Takao?" Kagami groaned as Takao approached them.

"Well, Riko sent me to check if you hadn't done anything to poor Tetsuki." Takao replied as she embraced Tetsuki whom hugged her back with a softer grip than the taller's.

"Why do you two always think that I'm going to do something perverted to Kuroko?" Kagami sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Tet-chan, did Kagami touch you in your forbidden places?" Takao smiled at Kagami who growled at the latter. Takao knew from day one that Kagami had feelings for the young bluenette and she would never waste an opportunity to annoy him in the way that she does.

"He did not, Takao-chan. So how are you doing?" Kuroko touched Takao's face gently causing Takao to distract her attention from annoying Kagami to her friend.

"I'm fine. Just that those jerks from Teiko tortured another one of our guys, like seriously. They cut off his tongue, burned his hands and I think that they also burned his eyes. I ran out of there when I saw him before I said something that I wasn't supposed to say." Takao shuddered as Kagami felt like he was going to puke. Kuroko stayed where she was because whatever Takao said that was related to Teiko never shook her off.

"Too graphic, Takao." Kagami growled as he felt the bile from his stomach go down instead of going up.

"Sorry. I'm just stating what I saw."

"Takao, stop torturing Taiga. You know that he hates that kind of things." A soft velvety voice said from behind Takao. They all turned to see that it was Kagami's adopted elder sister, Himuro Tamaki. She was a normal soldier who entered the same time as Kagami did with the exception that she used her blades with an impeccable prowess that any one who encountered her felt humiliated, she was also one of the best spies that there were in Seirin. She was one of the infiltrated agents in Teiko, she worked under Murasakibara as his assistant. She had been working undercover for almost 2 complete years without getting caught by Teiko.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here? I thought that you were undercover." Kagami asked with confusion in his face.

"I am but I sneaked out of Teiko. Its hard getting out of there if I'm not with Atsushi." Himuro sighed as she looked at her adoptive brother until she spotted Kuroko standing next Takao. "Kuroko-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! Its been almost 5 months that I haven't seen you." Himuro embraced Kuroko and started twirling her around as if she was a ragdoll.

"It's nice to hear from you, Himuro-chan." Kuroko replied once Himuro was done twirling her around who had started snuggling against her small frame along with Takao.

"I missed your monotonous voice." Himuro cooed as she sized up Kuroko, Kagami just facepalmed at his sister's attitude.

"We should go, Kuroko. Or else your cousin is going to try and kill me." Kagami grabbed Kuroko away from Takao and Himuro to start walking towards Riko's office. Of course, Takao and Himuro followed suit because they wanted to see in which way would Riko yell at Kagami for bringing her cousin back home so late. They all arrived to Aida Riko's office in which she was revising some papers, along with her second in command Hyuuga Junpei.

"Hi Riko!" Takao yelled with glee, Riko snapped her head back up with a serious look on her face but it instantly dissipated when she spotted her cousin until she looked up at the clock, then the serious glare returned with a more intense severity in it.

"Kagami, what kind of hour do you think it is to bring back Tetsuki?! You could've been caught by Teiko and you could've been killed and worse! You could've gotten Kuroko caught by Teiko! Who knows what they would have done to her if they had caught her?!" Riko shook Kagami's shoulders even with her small height that only allowed her to reach Kagami's shoulders but that didn't stop her from being able to intimidate Kagami.

"Riko, I wanted to stay longer. He just let me stay longer, that's all." Kuroko defended Kagami causing for Takao's and Himuro's fun to be over.

"Fine. But he should call me the next time that you stay longer." Riko replied as she let go of Kagami. "Himuro, give me a status report."

"Teiko has been hunting down for something that can help them in dominating the entire area, I don't know what it is but it must be something that could end with Seirin." Himuro confessed.

"Who knows what it is but it doesn't matter because we are not going to let them end us." Riko stated.

"Me and Tet-chan are going to go to bed now~" Takao cooed as she dragged Kuroko away from Riko and Kagami.

"But I haven't eaten." Kuroko commented softly as she felt how Takao dragged her away from her cousin. "Good night everyone."

"Oi! She still needs to eat!" Riko yelled as she dragged both girls to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Midorima and Aomine walked inside of Teiko's main building in which all of the commanders resided, they made their way to where all of the commanders would usually meet up. When they entered the meeting room, they were greeted by the sight of Murasakibara threatening one of his soldiers, Momoi was on her tablet that contained all the information that she needed, Kise was making out with one of the female soldiers and Akashi was nowhere in sight.<p>

"What do you mean that you can't find Muro-chin?" They saw how Murasakibara threatened one of his soldiers.

"Sir, she's been missing for a while. We believe that she's out on a walk. Remember that she has the tendency to do so." The soldier claimed silently and Murasakibara let him go causing him to fall down on the ground.

"When Muro-chin comes back, tell her to pass by my office." Murasakibara ordered and his soldiers left instantly.

"Murasakibara, you really like that girl." Midorima stated with a lifeless tone to his voice.

"Shut up, Mido-chin." Midorima stared at Murasakibara with a stern look on his face while Kise left with the female soldier.

"Shintarou, what news do you bring for me?" Akashi entered the room to sit down on his chair. "Atsushi and Satsuki, leave the room. This is between Shintarou, Daiki and I."

"Hai, Aka-chin." Murasakibara and Momoi left the room in which both Aomine and Midorima stayed.

"Well, did you find her today?" Akashi's threatening voice caused both men to stay put in their places. "Or do I have to send you to do the same thing tomorrow and everyday after that until you find her alone and bring her to me?"

"No, Akashi! We found her, she was in the border between our territory and Seirin's however..." Aomine started and nudged Midorima so he could continue with the explanation.

"She's blind and for that reason, it seems as though they've commissioned her a bodyguard." Midorima finished with a sigh. Akashi stared at both men as if he was trying to detect if they were lying to him.

"Is that so? Well, it seems that our only minuscule worry is to take down that bodyguard of hers and then we'll be able to take her." Akashi concluded. "You two are dismissed." Aomine and Midorima bolted out of the meeting room but Midorima stopped on his way out.

"Akashi."

"Yes, Shintarou?"

"Her bodyguard's name is Kagami, I think. They were too faraway for me to hear them accurately." Midorima replied.

"Tell Satsuki to come in for me." Midorima nodded and he left the room but not without calling Momoi to enter the room.

"Yes, Akashi?" Momoi entered the room.

"There's someone that I want you to investigate." Akashi replied.

"Is it someone from Seirin?"

"Yes. His name is Kagami. Shintarou didn't give me a first name which means that we only know his last name though I doubt that there are large amounts of people named Kagami." Momoi started instantly to search the name through Seirin's database that she managed to hack through and found the name.

"Kagami Taiga. 20 years old. Has the rank of lead war general due to his excelling abilities on the battlefield. Current assignment is guarding Kuroko Tetsuki." Momoi read what was displayed on the tablet screen. "Is she the girl that you were looking for?"

"Yes, now search Kuroko Tetsuki for me." Akashi requested, Momoi nodded her head as she typed the name in the search engine.

"Kuroko Tetsuki. 18 years old. Lost ability of sight at age 6 after devastating fire caused by Teiko destroyed her family and the town in which they used to reside. Relative of Aida Riko." Akashi heard the details of Kuroko's life. "However, when they found her. All of the Teiko soldiers that were sent to burn the town down were burned to death as well as the residents of the town. Reason why she hadn't burned down with rest of the town hasn't been found."

"Thank you, Satsuki. You are dismissed." Momoi nodded and she walked away from. Akashi's desk towards the door. Once she closed it, Akashi smiled to himself before looking out the window.

"Tetsuki... Soon you'll be mine and no one's else."

* * *

><p>After Takao and Kuroko had eaten and given their farewells to Himuro whom had to leave, as well as after Takao had gotten nagged by Riko, they walked together to the room that they shared ever since they were young. Due to the fact that both girls were from the same town that got burnt down and that they were friends ever since then, they would share the same room.<p>

"Takao-chan, what date is it today?" Kuroko asked once she sat down on her bed.

"It's December 2nd." Takao replied as she sat down on her bed while taking off her boots.

"It's coming near, right? Our parents' death anniversary." Kuroko responded as she untied her long hair from its confinement that was a ponytail.

"Yeah. It seems like it was just yesterday." Takao mumbled as she got up from her bed to make her way towards Kuroko's but was stopped by the sound of the window breaking, she turned her head slowly towards the window but back to Kuroko whom was soothing her head.

"I'm sorry Takao-chan." Kuroko apologized as she removed her hands from her face. Her natural sky-blue eyes were a golden color, Takao sighed and sat down next to her.

"No. It's just that you have a small trauma about the fire." Takao soothed her friend whose eyes were starting to turn back into blue.

"The last thing that I remember seeing was how everyone burned and how those people from Teiko just smiled at seeing how everyone burned." Kuroko hugged her knees to her body.

"Let's keep our minds off of that!" Takao yelled as she hugged Kuroko. "Ne, Tet-chan? Do you have a crush on Kagami-kun?" Kuroko blushed visibly as she was surprised by the question thrown to her.

"No. Besides how could he like me? I can't see a thing so there's nothing that could happen between us and Riko-chan wouldn't allow it." Kuroko replied sadly as she turned her head towards Takao's direction.

_**"If only she knew how much that poor fool is in love with her." **_Takao thought sadly.

"Tet-chan, haven't you thought of telling Riko about your abilities?" Takao questioned as she looked at her friend.

"No. I don't want to tell her. Remember that because of my abilities, everyone back at town died the last time. I don't want that to happen to everyone here in Seirin to die." Kuroko bluntly replied.

"But don't you think that if she knows about your powers, she might find a way to help you regain your sight? That way, you'll be able to see everyone like we can see you."

"I know that my sight is clouded because of my emotional trauma and the fear of not telling everyone about my abilities. But I don't want to risk everyone's lives." Takao sighed knowing that she would never be able to get her way.

"You care about everyone, don't you? I wish that you could see how everyone cares about you too." Kuroko smiled at Takao's response.

"I know that they all care about me." Kuroko replied. "I'm going to bed. Good night Takao-chan."

"Good night Kuroko-chan." Takao made her way to her bed but was stopped once she heard Kuroko's voice.

"Aren't you going to clean up the glass?"

"Well... I don't want to do it tonight, I'm tired. I'll do it tomorrow morning." Kuroko sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! We finally have a glimpse of Kuroko's powers which only have an effect when she remembers the trauma that she went through when she was little. This chapter was only about the interactions of our characters but next chapter. we'll learn more about Kuroko. The small fragment of Day by Day that I put in the beginning of the chapter is only for references of the song that gave me the inspiration to write this story!<strong>


	3. You're Still Next To Me

**Here's my newest chapter to Day and Night! I've never had such a feedback with just two chapters but I want you guys to know that I'm so happy that I entered this fandom so I could share my story! **

**On the topic of the updating, I haven't forgotten the complete storyline from my head which means that I might be updating every 3 to 5 days, I'm going to try to update before a week ends because that would make me feel like if I was an evil person that has been leading you on. **

**By the way to the first person who asked me a question that I really wanted to answer and fellow lover of KnB _Sweet Monster,_ Kuroko's powers don't originate from her eyes, the shifting of the natural color of her eyes to golden is just an effect that happens when she uses her powers. Like if she wants to break something and she manages to do it, her eyes are the proof that she used her powers. But since she can't see her eyes, she doesn't know that she's doing it!**

**Now read my story, minions! Just kidding!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our time has stopped <strong>

**It feels like you're still next to me.**

**Don't leave, don't leave me **

**You only gave me scars in my heart**

**Don't leave, don't make me cry **

**Come back to me **

**(Don't Leave- T-ara)**

* * *

><p>Kuroko and Kagami were walking around the Seirin facilities after they had been in a meeting about the safety measurements to take when one is away from help and is cornered by Teiko. During their usual walk around Seirin, Kagami would always sneak a peek at Kuroko whom seemed a bit tired as she had small dark circles under her eyes.<p>

"Did you not sleep well last night, Kuroko?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami's direction.

"No. I was thinking about some things that just didn't allow me to go sleep." Kagami didn't believe the answer that Kuroko provided to him.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Kuroko frowned at his response.

"Choose to believe me if you want to, Kagami-kun. I won't judge you if you don't believe me because you're my dear friend." Kuroko replied emotionless causing Kagami to just sigh.

"Sorry." Kagami responded.

"It's alright." Kuroko reached out for Kagami's hand; once she grabbed it she held it tightly.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Kagami asked.

"I'm positively sure that I'm alright." Their seemingly calm walk was stopped by Takao who ran towards them but she was serious.

"Takao, what's wrong?" Kagami questioned once he saw the stern look on her face.

"Riko wants you and me to go on a special operative against Teiko. She wants you to leave Kuroko in Kiyoshi-sempai's care." Kagami took a look at Kuroko who seemed unfazed until her hand was grabbed by Takao's. "I'll go drop Tet-chan at Kiyoshi-sempai's office while you go get ready." Kagami could only look as how Kuroko was dragged away by Takao.

Kagami made his way towards the weaponry room in which he grabbed two of his long blades before making his way out to find Takao with a large sniper gun.

"What did Riko say to you?"

"She said that our mission is to terminate Teiko through their weapon supplies." Takao replied as she made her way to her own motorcycle.

"So? Why does she need me to come with you when you can do that perfectly on your own?" Kagami whined as he got onto his motorcycle.

"Dude, it's obvious that you don't want to come with me because you want to be with Tet-chan all you can but you can't because you have to do important lead war general crap. And she doesn't want me to go against Teiko by myself... And mostly I'd be facing the Generation of Murderers alone." At that reply, Kagami gaped at the almost silent tone of voice that Takao used before she rode away on her motorcycle towards the border between Seirin's territory and Teiko's but he soon followed her.

"Why would you be against them?" Kagami asked once he caught up to Takao.

"Because it's one of the special weapons cargo that's only for them." Takao replied. They passed by large amounts of non-functional machinery along with large patches of grass all over them until they reached the warehouse in which Teiko's weaponry was established.

"So we really are going against the GoM, huh? I want to kill those guys." Kagami heard Takao mumbled once she removed herself from her motorcycle.

"Why do you want to kill them?" Takao's mumbling was stopped by Kagami's question.

"Well, I don't just want to kill them but by killing them, it's like I'm practically killing all of Teiko." Takao replied.

"What's the reason?" Takao stared at Kagami with cold iron eyes but then she turned her eyes towards the grey sky which meant that it was about to rain.

"They killed everyone in my hometown... They're the reason why Tet-chan can't see, they're the reason why Tet-chan's and my parents died. Thanks to the stupid fire that they provoked just because our town sent the 18 year old teenagers to fight on Seirin's side instead of theirs." Takao answered with hatred dripping off her voice.

"I see. Don't let your desires for revenge cloud your judgment. If that happens, then you won't be able to shoot the bullet where you want it to go." Kagami advised as he placed a hand on Takao's shoulder.

"Thanks Kagami. I'm going to shoot him so epically that they won't be able to see what hit them." Takao replied with determination flashing in her silver orbs.

"Let's go. All we have to do is destroy the weapons that they ordered and we'll be on our way." Kagami said. "Wait, how am I supposed to destroy a weapon cargo with a pair of blades?"

"Oh right. Here." Takao reached in her bag and gave Kagami the artifact which was a bomb. "Riko gave it to me so I could give it to you. The point is that you have to place it close enough to the weapon cargo and I'll detonate it with this small device I like to call: a switch."

"Fine. I'll risk my life while you're over there on top of a building without suffering any risks." Kagami said sarcastically as he made his way into the warehouse with caution. Once he entered, he saw that the GoM members that were present in the room were Midorima and Kise whom looked quite pissed at what they got sent.

"Stupid Russians. Not getting us the stuff that we need, and they call themselves the bosses of the black market." Kise grumbled as he looked around in the crates filled with weaponry. "Can't we send all of this back, Midorimachii?"

"No we can't, Kise. We'll take this to Akashi and he'll see what he'll do to the stupid Russians that messed up our orders." Kagami heard their conversation.

**"Sorry dudes. Can't let you do that." **Kagami thought as he loaded his gun before making a missed shot close to Kise's frame which was the signal for Takao to start shooting at them.

"Shit! Who's there?!" Midorima yelled before they started to get attacked by Takao's many well-shot bullets, Midorima got one of his carry-on guns and started shooting in Takao's direction who managed to dodge the bullets whilst Kagami and Kise had started to fight with their blades.

"You Seirin guys really do have death wishes, don't you?" Kise bluffed as he exchanged swipes with Kagami whom just smirked.

"If you guys are just as amazing as they say you are, then why am I not sweating? Or why isn't my teammate over there dead? Believe it dude; you just met your match." Kagami replied with a smug smile on his face as he managed to defend himself from all of Kise's attacks.

"I've seen you before... Where have I seen you?" Kise pondered as he ran some distance away from Kagami towards the container filled with weapons.

"I have never seen you in my entire life, man. And if we had met, then I'm pretty sure that I would've beaten you up to a pulp." Kagami replied with a condescending tone of voice while trying to find an opening in which he could throw the bomb so Takao could just press the switch.

"Hey, where's that cute little bluenette that you're taking care of? I like her hair, its so long and such a weird color along with her eyes though they don't look like they have a lot of emotion in them but she does look really pretty even for a blind person though her size looks really cute. She had a really cute name but I just don't remember though I think that it had something to do with the word Kuroko." Kagami gaped at what Kise just said until he started fuming with rage.

**"He knows about Kuroko?! How the hell did he find out about her?!" **Kagami's mind was suddenly clouded by rage as he couldn't fathom how they could have known about Kuroko when she was practically invisible due to her low presence.

"So I am right." Kise commented as he dodged all of Kagami's rage induced attacks that couldn't pin anything on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Kagami yelled as he switched from using his blades to using his gun in an attempt of hitting Kise at least once but Kise had managed to hide behind a container. Kagami now cooled down from his previous angry fit, saw an opportunity to be able to throw the bomb. So he took the opportunity, once he threw it, and he ran towards the door but not without telling Takao to detonate the bomb. Takao ceased her shooting and hid by the side of the building, she pulled out the switch of the bomb without giving a sly smirk on her face before she pressed the button.

"This is going to be fun!" Takao hummed as she peered her head over the fence of the building to look at Midorima who seemed confused at the fact that Takao stopped shooting him. Takao smiled as she pressed the button and the entire facility started burning but her smile got wider when she saw the shock plastered upon Midorima's face as he went back inside.

"Takao, I have to tell you something." Kagami came up from behind Takao who jumped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space.

"Dude, don't scare me like that! You could've given me a heart attack! Well, what did you want to talk about?" Takao questioned as they walked towards the location in which they left their motorcycles hidden.

"They know about Kuroko." Kagami's answer made Takao stumble onto the floor.

"What do you mean that they know about Kuroko?" Takao asked.

"That jackass named Kise, guessed what color Kuroko's hair is along with her name. They know about her, but I'm asking myself why. There's nothing that Kuroko has as a threat, she can't see and she doesn't have any kind of important powers or abilities." Kagami growled as they reached their motorcycles.

**"They must know that she has her powers... Damn it! I need to tell her before it all goes to hell." **Takao thought as she drove alongside to Kagami's side towards Seirin.

"Kagami, we need to tell Riko about this. She'll need to know about this." Takao yelled to Kagami whom just nodded as they continued their ride. The entire ride was spent in which Kagami would for a possible reason for what Teiko would want to do with Kuroko while Takao thought solely on what should be her next move. They arrived to Seirin's facilities in which they could see that everything was in order, Takao and Kagami instantly made their way towards Kiyoshi's quarters in which they saw Kuroko playing with a snow white bunny.

"Where did you get that thing from?" Takao asked as she sat next to Kuroko to pat the bunny.

"It's a living creature, Takao-Chan. Kiyoshi-san brought it for me." Kuroko replied as she patted the bunny that seemed used to Kuroko's soft strokes on his fur.

"Where did you get that bunny from, Kiyoshi-san?" Kagami asked as he faced his sempai.

"I found it on my way back from Kirisaki Daichi. I brought it because its eyes remind me a lot of Kuroko's because they're blue." Kiyoshi laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's really cute and fluffy. Hey, can you take care of Kuroko for only a few more minutes? Because Kagami and I need to go tell something to Riko." Takao got up from the couch and Kagami walked with her towards Riko's office in which she was talking on the phone with Hyuuga whom was on a special operative in another faction to try and convince them to join Seirin instead of Teiko. "Riko, can we come in?"

"Yeah. Hyuuga, keep trying. I'll talk to you later. What's up?"

"Riko, Kagami has something to tell you." Takao exclaimed as she pointed at Kagami.

"What is it, Kagami?"

"When I was fighting Kise Ryouta to distract while I was going place the bomb... He knew about Kuroko. He described everything about her physical features and he knew her name." Kagami admitted as rage started to seep through his voice.

"What?!" Riko yelled as she stood from her chair and stomped her way towards Kagami before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her small frame so she could stare at him in the eyes. "You better not be joking with me Kagami, because if you are then I will make sure that you rot in hell for doing this to me."

"I'm not, Riko! You know that I would never joke about something that threatens Kuroko's life. Both you and I care enough about her to know that it must be to throw you off that they are doing this." Kagami replied with a serious tone of voice, Riko stared at Kagami for a few more minutes until she let go of his shirt collar and let him breathe. She turned her look away from his eyes to look at Takao who was fidgeting her fingers and occasionally biting her nails, Riko knew Takao so well that she knew that Takao was hiding something from her.

"Takao, is there something that you're hiding from us?" Takao jumped at the mention of her name, she instantly frowned at the question.

"No, there is nothing that I'm hiding from you!" Takao replied with a fake smile along with jazz hands.

"I know you so well that I know that when you bite your nails is when you are lying to me." Riko claimed as she walked to where Takao was standing.

"I am lying to you but I just can't tell you guys the truth." Takao admitted with a somber voice.

"Why not?!" Kagami and Riko yelled at Takao's face.

"Because I promised Tetsuki that I would never tell anyone the reason why our town got destroyed... It was because of her family but that's all I'm telling you." Takao walked away from Riko's office as she left both Riko and Kagami shocked at the sudden information.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry no Teiko scene this time! I just wanted you to see how Seirin manages their operations without a large amount of teammates! <strong>

**Besides I wanted the bunny to be Nigou but I figured that a hyperactive puppy would be hard to carry on a motorcycle but don't worry! **

**Kuroko will have her adorable puppy while Kagami is completely and irreversably afraid of the small puppy! If you guys review then the next chapter will come sooner! **


	4. Thought of You Leaving, Again Tears Fall

**Bonjour! Don't know why I'm speaking French but who gives a damn about this! Here is my fourth chapter of Day and Night! This chapter has a bit of special goodies only for my adoring fans who have wanted me to show you guys some AkaKuro and so I decided to comply to some of your requests.**

**Many of you guys have been asking me to make the story's main pairing AkaKuro, but since I'm not so good with romance, I'll see the feedback that you guys give me with the small AkaKuro that I'm giving you today and I might make the main pairing AkaKuro.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>At the thought of you leaving<strong>

**Again tears fall**

**Please tell me you will return so our love can be forever**

**You leave me and go far far away **

**Follow that road and disappear**

**At the end of this crazy love **

**Is the dangerous cliff**

**(Day by Day- T-ara)**

* * *

><p>Akashi stared at both his subordinates with indifference plastered onto his facial features as both of them told him what had happened with all of his weapons. He took his time to see how his subordinates arrived to his office: Midorima had his Teiko soldier uniform rippled with large tear scratches that were causing by all of Takao's stray bullets while his glasses had a small crack upon them but he still managed to keep an unfazed expression on his face. Kise had appeared a bit worst as half of his uniform's shirt had been ripped off while there were still traces of burn marks on the white shirt along with many scratches appearing on his unblemished face.<p>

"So you two are telling me that all of our weapons supply was destroyed because you two can't deal with **two **measly Seirin soldiers when you two are supposedly part of the best soldiers and commanders of Teiko? Give me a good reason to not torture you two right now." Akashi threatened as he pulled out a pair of scissors from his desk drawer.

"Akashicchi, please don't murder us….. The guy that's the bodyguard of the girl that you've been watching was there, he's the one who did this to my face!" Kise admitted as he managed to peak Akashi's interest that lowered down the scissors to look at Kise in the eye.

"Continue and I might let you leave this room unharmed." Akashi hummed as he stared at both males whom had paled visibly.

"He appeared along with someone who had been shooting Midorimacchi and we started fighting, he is really good but when I mentioned the girl that you're looking for just to see his reaction, it's like he went crazy and he kept trying to go directly for the kill." Kise confirmed as he recalled the fight with Kagami. "I tried to copy some of his moves but it was too hard, he moved too fast and in an animalistic way. It was almost like if I was fighting Aominecchi."

"So there's a person in this world whom neither Shintarou nor Ryouta can beat. So there is actually a person whom can dodge all of Shintarou's bullets without fail as well as a person who Ryouta couldn't copy. How bad did his reaction get when you told him about Tetsuki, Ryouta?" Akashi asked as he looked at Kise with a stern look on his face.

"It was really bad, Akashicchi."

"You two have my permission to leave my office but I expect that the next time that I send the two of you to get our weapons supply, that you two follow my directions in the exact order that I said them to you or I will have Atsushi break every bone in your bodies and I send you out to do your jobs once more without being attended by the doctors." Both Kise and Midorima ran away from the office causing a smile from Akashi when he saw the fear reflected in their eyes.

Akashi turned away from the closed door and turned to his desk drawer to store the pair of scissors that he was going to throw at Midorima and Kise. He stood up from his chair and looked for a file in between his bookcase, he kept looking until he found it.

**"This is Tetsuki's case from 12 years ago this exact day, all the soldiers that my father sent there were killed by the same fire that they caused but its unnecessary to say that the one who did that to those soldiers was Tetsuki. With those abilities of hers, I would be able to terminate Seirin in the glimpse of an eyes. However its being a bit difficult with that bodyguard of hers as they hide her from us." **Akashi thought as he read the files that he had found in the bookcase. Akashi laughed once he finished reading the files. **"The thing that puzzles me is why hasn't Seirin used her powers to their advantage? Or is it that they have no clue that she has these kind of abilites?."**

"Better for me if they don't know what will hit them." Akashi walked out of his office without saying to anyone. No one knew where was it that he was going but no one would dare to ask him as they knew that they had to respect their leader's personal space.

* * *

><p>Kagami looked for Kuroko all around Seirin's facilities but he couldn't find her for the life of him. He wanted to ask her about what Takao had told them but he couldn't find them.<p>

"Have you found them, Kagami?" Kiyoshi ran towards Kagami while looking tired himself, Kagami was standing outside of Kuroko's and Takao's room since he believed that he might find something in there that would give him a clue about where could've the two girls gone to.

"No, I haven't and you?" Kiyoshi shook his head in exasperation while they both entered the room, seeing only two beds that were on both sides of the room along with a dresser and a vanity mirror but something that gave them curiosity was that the only window in the room was broken.

"Takao would never leave the base without being ordered to do so by Riko so why would she take Kuroko with her and run away?" Kiyoshi pondered as he looked around in Takao's side of the room where he found nothing there." She took the majority of the files that she would usually bring after she finished her missions."

"Kuroko doesn't have much stuff here than the basic clothing. Well, I understand that Kuroko can't see but couldn't Takao at least get her something that could help her feel the texture." Kagami mumbled as he looked around Kuroko's drawers that were close to her bedside until he stumbled upon what seemed to be a photo album.

"That's the same photo album that Kuroko had with her when she first arrived to Seirin 12 years ago. It was after the fire in their town, they both came here together." Kiyoshi commented as he saw the photo album that Kagami was holding, Kagami opened it and he saw various pictures of what would be the bluenette when she was younger.

"She could see back then." Kagami mumbled as he looked at a picture in which Kuroko was smiling with a woman that had almost the same looks as Kuroko's which would only imply that the woman was Kuroko's mother, he then passed the photo album to Kiyoshi so he could keep looking through Kuroko's stuff.

"I guess. From what Takao had told us when they both arrived was that Kuroko was blinded by the fire though I remember that there weren't any burn marks around her eyes but all the doctors had diagnosed that she was blind." Kiyoshi replied as he kept looking through the photo album. "I remember that this and something else were the only things that Kuroko had in her hands when the director brought them here."

Kagami only sighed when he just recalled that he wasn't going to be able to find his love anytime soon if Takao didn't return with her. "Maybe I shouldn't have talked to Riko about what Kise had said to me."

"There was no way that you could have predicted that Takao was going to react that way." Kiyoshi comforted Kagami as he placed the photo album back into the wooden chest in which they had found it. He saw that Kuroko had a a lot of stuff inside of it until he saw that there was something like a small music box inside of it, he grabbed it and lifted it from the drawer that it was inside of it. He opened it and saw that there was a picture of what would seem that was Kuroko's family in front of a large mansion, there was just her father and mother along with a child Kuroko whom seemed happy, the bos had a ballerina inside of it twirling around once the music started. "Hey, Kagami. What if Takao took Kuroko back to their town? If I'm not mistaken, today is the day in which marks it as the 12th year ever since the town burned down. That might be the reason why they both left so abruptly, they've been doing it ever since they were little but we would've honestly thought that they weren't going to do it this year because of all the attacks that Teiko has been planning against us and our soldiers."

"Then we should inform Riko about where they might be and we'll go get them before they get into trouble." Kagami replied as he ran towards the door while Kiyoshi was hot on his tracks, and both started running towards Riko's quarters.

* * *

><p>Takao and Kuroko arrived to the ruins of the town in which they used to live in when they were young, once Takao parked her motorcycle she helped Kuroko get off of the motorcycle so they could start walking together.<p>

"What does it look like, Takao-chan?" Kuroko's head whipped around in many directions.

"It looks like I have always told you when you ask me, Tet-chan. It has a bunch of trees surrounding all of the old houses." Takao replied as she skipped all around the town with Kuroko in tow behind her.

"Takao-chan, once we get back home I think that it would be the best time to tell Riko and everyone about my abilities." Kuroko commented as Takao had slowed down.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing ever since the talk with Riko and Kagami went down. I want to tell them but they'ree going to you to prove it to them, and I don't think that you should. Don't you have anything that can prove the validity of what I'm going to tell them back at home?" Takao questioned as they stopped walking.

"No, I'm certain that I have nothing back at home that can prove the vocal validity of the fact that I have my abilities but my father used to have one. When he was still alive, I always saw that when it was something involved with my abilities he would always write it down. Even if it was a minor or a major advancement in my training of using my abilities, he would write it down." Kuroko explained one of the few things that she remembered seeing from her childhood.

"That would be great to use but there is a good chance that it might have been burned down with everything here!" Takao yelled in desperation as she slumped down next to a building.

"Actually my father hid it in the celler which could go through any kind of disaster." Kuroko stated calmly as she heard how Takao reacted.

"Really?! I'll go to your old burned down house and I'll find that diary, I'll get back here shortly." Takao jumped at the information that was recently given to her, she grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled her towards a pair of benches that seemingly hadn't burned to sit her down on one of them. "Sit here and wait."

"Wait. What happens if someone comes and attacks me?" Kuroko used her common sense as she asked the question to Takao whom was making her way to the old Kuroko family manor.

"No one comes here anymore since it burned down. But I will try to get back as soon as I can." Takao assured Kuroko before she ran off, Kuroko smiled to herself at hearing the hurried steps of Takao's pacing before tracing her hand through her long hair to let it out of its confinement.

* * *

><p>Akashi walked through the forests that surrounded the burnt down remains of Kuroko's and Takao's hometown, enjoying the distance that the town had from Teiko itself.<p>

**"I briefly recall that my father would always talk in such indignation about this town just because it was neutral." **Akashi thought as he started to see buildings in his line of sight. He walked around the town looking around at all the burnt buildings knowing that Teiko burnt down the town just so other towns that hadn't decided on which side should they join, that what would happen to them if they didn't support Teiko.

Akashi kept walking forward knowing that who he is looking for was currently in the town. He passed by all the burnt ruins of all the buildings of the town while looking for a certain person, who he found sitting on a bench while fiddling with a necklace.

"Who's there?" Kuroko questioned instantly as she heard a pair of footsteps getting close to where she was sitting, and she moved her head to look in the direction of the footsteps that she had heard. Akashi had stopped moving once her face was in his direction of sight, he stopped only to admire her facial features.

"Takao-chan, is it you? If it is you then please stop kidding with me." Kuroko asked with a deadpan voice as she intended to not sound scared of whoever was there.

"As much as you wish that I was your friend sadly I am not her, Tetsuki." Akashi finally replied as he made his way towards where Kuroko was sitting.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kuroko questioned as she heard Akashi's voice and footsteps getting closer to where she was sitting until she felt his dominant aura standing in front of her.

"Its classified, Tetsuki. My name is Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi replied as he touched Kuroko's cheek only to see that she flinched by his touch but her facial expression got worse when she heard his name.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here? I thought that you were too busy to remember someone like me." Kuroko composed herself as fast as she could.

"Oh Tetsuki, how could I forget you? You're the only survivor of the Kuroko clan, and of course my fiance." Akashi claimed as he took a place next to Kuroko who just clenched her fists togethr at the mention of her last name.

"I thought I lost that position when my family along with this town died." Kuroko replied as swiftly as she could causing Akashi to smile at her response.

"No, you lost it when your parents chose that man over me, but now that you're alive... You're keeping that position, and you're never going to leave my side." Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear before he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! You did not expect that to happen! I gave you AkaKuro that you guys wanted to so here it is and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter myself!<strong>

**For you KagaKuro lovers, I'll give you some in the next chapter! But for now, I hope that I have pleased my AkaKuro lovers because I have a lot of reviews that say that you guys want me to make it AkaKuro but I just can't wrap my head around which couple wins!**

**Please review! Leave all of your questions about the most recent chapter in your reviews and I will answer them to you next chapter!  
><strong>

**Hah! I made sure to fulfill with my uploading deadline though I think that my uploading plans might change because my sisters are coming back home from college for their winter break and they like to judge me about the fact that I write fanfiction but I will bring you more Day and Night before next Friday if not, then my name is not IcePrincessSinger, it'll change to IcePrincessLiar! (Cries in the background for thinking about disappointing her viewers)**

**Well, bye bye!**


	5. The Only Person Who Cherished Me Was You

**SORRY GUYS!1 This came out a little late than planned but I told you guys that it would happen. So i hope that you guys take this chapter as a late Christmas present and an early New Year's gift that I hope that you guys accept gratefully! Read this really crappy chapter that came oput this way because I really didn't want to make it into 3 weeks without updating!**

* * *

><p><strong>The only person who cherished me in my entire life was you<strong>

**My love has died in this fragment of separation**

**And it's pitiful and tortuous **

**The night is lonely **

**Baby, don't know why**

**(Don't Leave- T-ara)**

* * *

><p>Kuroko could only sit in shock as she felt how Akashi kissed her, trying to coax her into responding his kiss. Kuroko knew what a kiss was, just that she could never expect Akashi would be the one to have her first kiss. She soon realized that she needed air once more to keep on surviving so she placed her hands on both of his shoulders and pushed him away with the little strength that she possessed so she could breathe once more. Akashi stared at her as she took large gulps of air but then turned her head to look in his direction in which she had a small pout forming on her lips.<p>

"Akashi-kun, that wasn't nice. You were trying to suffocate me." Kuroko replied bluntly as she stared at Akashi with a stern look on her face that she didn't know that she was making.

"Tetsuki, I didn't know that I was suffocating you. But if I was suffocating you then why didn't you move when you started to feel like you were being suffocated instead of accepting my kiss?" Akashi questioned with a glint in his eyes causing Kuroko to feel quite embarrassed by Akashi's choice of words.

"Well, ignoring that. Why are you here, Akashi-kun? I believe that Teiko is rather far from here." Kuroko replied as she composed herself.

"I was bored of all the people who are scared of me when I send them just one look to their faces. Seeing you is better than anything else." Akashi's response shocked Kuroko who struggled with every fiber in her body to not run away.

"How do you even know that I'm the most likable person in the place when we haven't even seen each other in 12 years?" Kuroko answered with a straight face that caused Akashi to just stare at her before he took her chin and lifted her face to look in his direction.

"Because you are mine and that doesn't mean that I'll forget you in the passing of 12 years." Akashi moved his lips towards Kuroko's ear. "I also know of a way so you can see again." Kuroko pulled away from her closeness to Akashi with a bewildered expression plastered onto her face.

"No, there isn't any way for me to see again. My eyesight was lost thanks to the fire that your father and all of Teiko caused so if you could just leave me alone, then I would be quite pleased with it." Kuroko snapped back at Akashi.

"But you know exactly why he did that." Akashi hummed as he stared at Kuroko, despite that he couldn't see the anger in her eyes but he could always see it plastered onto her face. "You can't see a single thing because of those powers of yours."

Kuroko felt as if she was going to go out of control due to the fact that someone else besides Takao knew about her powers, and Kuroko knows that if its Akashi then it wouldn't be pretty to let him know about her abilities. But what Kuroko didn't know was that she was already exposing her powers to Akashi when a nearby bush lit on fire if there wasn't any matches or lighters near them. But all Akashi could concentrate on was the golden color that were shining in the place of her normally sky blue orbs.

"Careful Tetsuki or you just might light this entire place back on fire, don't you think?" Kuroko stilled visibly that she knew that there was no way that she could escape from this situation. After Akashi mentioned the fire, the bush went decreasing in its flame as if she was calming herself down.

"Just leave me alone, Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned to look another way. Kuroko for once, wished that Takao could appear faster than she usually did.

* * *

><p>Takao walked in silence towards the old Kuroko family home in which she saw the cellar with her Hawk Eye, she rushed towards the cellar trying to open it but the burning of the fire caused it to be locked shut. Takao took a deep breath and started to kick the cellar doors in hopes that they would open us for her faster than it would if she was just trying to budge them open. Finally her foot had managed to break the weakened wood and she started to kick the other sides of the wood, once she was finished, she had started to walk down the stairs that guided her towards the cellar.<p>

"I hope that Riko thanks me for this information or I swear that I will punch her to oblivion." Takao grumbled as she tried to walk down the stairs by going in blind without any light. She touched the wall next to her in hopes that she could be guided to the bottom of the stairs without falling down onto the floor.

Takao started patting herself in search of anything that could light up her path but she found none except for a box of matches that contained only one match.

"Oh, come on. When did I use these things to get rid of all of them?" Takao groaned as she looked at the box of matches. "I'm going to have to sacrifice this last match." Takao grabbed the match to light it and she walked down the stairs faster but slowly so the match wouldn't burn out so fast but it seemed as though luck was on her side when she spotted a candle. "Thank you God!" Takao dashed towards the candle and she lit it once the match's flame has gotten dangerously close to her fingers.

"Woah! Tet-chan has a lot of stuff here." Takao admired as she looked around the room that had many valuable objects in it until she slapped herself in the face softly. "Stop looking at the shiny things and start looking for Tet-chan's father's diary." Takao started looking around the shelves that were in the perfectly fire-proof basement that seemed that every object that was placed was completely intact. Takao felt close to giving up as she couldn't find what she was looking for -which started to lead her into thinking that Kuroko was wrong- until a small object from the top shelf, that she couldn't reach, fell on top of her head causing her to double in pain.

"Ouch! Son of a- hey, it's a diary!" Takao forgot about the pain that was very much still present on the top of her skull to lean down to grab the object which was a book. Takao opened the cover only to read the words. "Property of Kuroko Tetsuya, do not read. Return to immediately if not in original owner's possession... I freaking found it! I'm a genius, I'm the best in this entire town along with Tet-chan. Tet-chan's dad must've written really important stuff if he had to hide it in here, I have to go to Tet-chan and show this to her. She'll be happy that she has a reminder of her dad and that we found perfect evidence of her powers." Takao grabbed the book along with the candle but without making sure first that they were in separate hands, and started making her way towards her friend but being oblivious that her friend was in danger against Seirin's enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I know that after reading this crappy chapter, you might not want to but feel some mercy for me guys. If you guys love me and my stories then please review!<strong>

**Also, how you guys feel if I wrote a singer AU on KnB, and yes Kuroko would be a female in my story if you guys would like the idea!**

**Till later, annyeong!**


	6. Tonight, I Long For The Passing Memories

**Here is a chapter that I have been slaving on ever since yesterday and I'm pretty sure that this chapter ended up decent for once! So just tell me if you liked it and this chapter contains a bit more of information than all of the others so I sincerely hope that you enjoy!**

**Go on and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight, I long for the passing by memories <strong>

**I hear your voice**

**The countless nights when we promised eternity **

**They become tears**

**Tok, tok, tok**

**(Day by Day, T-ara)**

* * *

><p>Takao walked outside of the Kuroko family's cellar while making sure that no one saw her while she held the diary close to her chest. She looked around and once she saw that no one was around, she sighed in relief and walked towards the place where she left Kuroko. She skipped while whistling a soft tune that was repeated by the songbirds that were around the forest but she stopped when she heard the rustling of leaves to her left so she stopped skipping but kept whistling so whoever was following her would kept thinking that she was still unaware of her knowing that she was followed.<p>

She then turned to the direction of where the rustling of the leaves was heard and grabbed her gun that was on her side.

"Come out and I might not kill you." Takao said coldly towards the patch of trees knowing that someone was hiding behind them so she placed her finger on the trigger to emphasize her point.

"No need for so much violence, Takao!" She heard a familiar voice yell from the trees and saw that it was Riko, Himuro, Kiyoshi and Kagami who were hiding in the trees so she lowered her gun until she could place back in its holster and gave a silly smile.

"Sorry guys! Thought that you were trailing me to kill me." Takao excused herself with a smile plastered upon her face.

"Maybe you should ask who is there before threatening them." Riko suggested using the same tone of voice that Takao had used before on them.

"So scary!" Takao dashed to hide behind Himuro who just smiled and started to pat her head and looked in the direction of where Takao had just come out.

"So what were you doing in there, Takao?" Himuro's friendly aura changed into a deadly one and before Takao could escape, she was grabbed tightly by Himuro. "Are you going to tell me why you were in there or do I have to force you?"

"Fine just don't hurt me!" Takao exclaimed as she held on even closer to the diary in her arms causing Kagami to notice what was in her arms.

"What's that, Takao?" Kagami pointed to the book that she was clutching onto which caused everyone to look at the diary that ended up in Takao being scared of the stares that she received.

"Fine. This is what I went for in that cellar." Takao lifted the diary for all of them to see.

"Isn't that where my aunt's house used to be?" Riko questioned and Takao nodded. "But why would you go in there for a book?"

"I know that it's going to take a while for me to explain this to you so I'm just going to let you guys read it from here." Takao handed the book to Riko who grabbed it and started to flip around the pages looking around until she stopped at the last entry that was written in the diary.

"Once more I have refused another offer from Teiko for my town to join their faction. The reason due to the fact that I continue to refuse their offers is to keep safe the secret of my beloved wife, Nana, and my only child, Tetsuki. The secret of that they have the abilities that are capable enough to end this continuous feud between Teiko and Seirin that has lasted for almost 100 years. If I let people know about my wife and child, what is most certain is that Teiko would come to kill me and take my wife and child away just to annihilate Seirin." Riko gaped at Takao who just nodded at how everyone reacted to what Riko had just read but everyone gestured to Riko to keep reading the entry.

"So I will keep this secret from everyone that knows me personally and have it until the day I die just to protect my wife and child, Tetsuki. I will send my dear Nana and Tetsuki abroad to make sure that they will be safe in another country that is not this one, one that is not suffering of war. I know that they will be sent away and that they'll be free from this place, I will be sending them away this Saturday. I know that Tetsuki will be sad once she know that she has to leave her one friend that knows her secret but this is for her and her mother's good and I hope that she understands this when she grows up." Riko finished reading with an awed expression on her face but the one to interrupt the silence was Takao.

"They were going to make Tet-chan go abroad without me!" Takao yelled as she felt how Himuro dropped her onto the floor with a painful plop to the ground.

"That's what you understood from all that?!" Everyone -even peaceful and happy Kiyoshi- yelled at Takao who just stood up.

"No, I understood everything perfectly. I am the only person who knew of the Kuroko family's greatest secret before they all died." Takao gloated with a sad smile plastered on her face. "And I also didn't know that Tet-chan's abilities can stop this whole issue between Teiko and Seirin."

"This must be why my parents and I always had to go visit Auntie Nana at the town. I always thought that it was because she was sick and couldn't leave the mansion because she was scared that she would infect anyone else during the trip." Riko commented.

"She wasn't sick." Takao replied as she grabbed the diary and took some steps away from the small group that they made. "She would just fake continuous sicknesses whenever something important would happen because she was afraid of losing control so she would only come out when it was a party at their mansion. She ended up giving Tet-chan the same fear of losing control and that's why I never told you guys because I was scared of how you would react. Tet-chan said that if she told you guys then you would react poorly to the newly received information and would never treat her the same way that you did before. She said those words from the moment we entered Seirin when we were little."

"Oh my." Himuro whispered as she covered her mouth. "I would never react in a bad way towards Kuroko-chan and you know that."

"But she doesn't believe in that." Kagami answered for Takao knowing what she would say. "Hey, and talking about Kuroko... Where is she?"

Everyone's gazes shifted to Takao who had started to squirm under their gazes.

"Well, I left her in the center of the town because I couldn't bring her with me so that why I left her there." Everyone stared at Takao for stating her reasons of why she left Kuroko alone.

"You are a terrible person." Kiyoshi spoke while chewing on a piece of toffee.

"I didn't do it on purpose besides she told me to go." Takao defended herself.

"Well, then just lead the way and we'll go to where she is and we'll all go home and we'll talk about this." Kiyoshi concluded.

"I have to go back to Teiko before they suspect but okay." Himuro commented and they started to make their way towards Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko could only feel Akashi's absolute presence choking her completely as she tried to calm her powers down.<p>

"Akashi-kun, I'm begging you to just leave and forget me. I'm not in love with you and I will never be in love with you, no matter what you do to me or Seirin but I just can't love you." Kuroko's swift blunt words shocked Akashi but he didn't want to do anything of what she just said. He grabbed Kuroko's face roughly and pulled her towards him while looking into her sapphire blue eyes that were emotionless but he knew that she was scared of him finding out about her abilities.

"Why would you say such things to me, Tetsuki? Do you really not know what my true feelings for you are?" Kuroko could hear the irritation and anger in his voice but she knew better than to irritate him even more. But she knew the reason why he was saying all of this.

"You want me to go with you to Teiko?" Kuroko questioned the question that Akashi wanted her to ask him causing him smile softly while caressing her hair softly.

"Of course I would want you to come with me. You are my intended after all." Kuroko started feeling that he truly wanted to be with her but she soon shook off that idea away from her head for the sake of her own sanity.

"You are just asking to seem nice for when you take me by force." Kuroko's reply seemed to be exactly what Akashi had expected.

"Always so smart, aren't you Tetsuki?" Akashi answered with swiftness.

"Well, you must be deluding yourself if you actually think that I'm going to go with you to Teiko when you are the ones who murdered my family and everyone I knew." Kuroko concluded with a cold tone to her voice.

"Well, my dear Tetsuki... It seems like you want me to take you to Teiko by force." Akashi said as he got up from the bench to grab Kuroko's wrist by force and pulling her up to him.

"Let me go, Akashi-kun."

"Or what? You wouldn't dare to use your abilities against me, Tetsuki." Akashi taunted Kuroko as she tried to pull her wrist from his tight grip.

"I could. I wouldn't use them if you were like the same boy that I remember who wouldn't try to force me to do anything against my will because he cared about me! And he would never do such a thing to me." Kuroko spat back at Akashi who just grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him. "And this is why my father broke off the engagement because he knew that you would end up being a tyrant just like your father and he didn't want me to be the rest of my life with a heartless and sadistic tyrant!"

"If you could see, you'd be seeing flames surrounding us because if you get mad then you only use fire which is the only thing hat hurts that you remember perfectly." Akashi smiled. He wasn't even wounded by all the words that came out of Kuroko's mouth because he knew that those must have been what she heard about him.

_**"I like this reaction coming from her. It suits her, it shows to me that she does have emotions and that she can be manipulated." **_Akashi thought as he looked at Kuroko who's anger didn't seem to dissipate any time soon.

"I wouldn't mind burning like everyone else that I knew did if I could get away from you." Kuroko replied with coldness. However the reaction she got from Akashi was not the one she would expect.

"If you burn then who would I take by force to Teiko?" Akashi taunted as he whispered into her ear but he separated away from her and let go of Kuroko's wrist causing her to scramble a few steps away from Akashi. "You should calm yourself down, Tetsuki. Wouldn't want your friends to know about your abilities or would we?"

"What?"

"They're here. I heard them approaching a while ago but it seems as though they're lost but with Takao as their guide, they might find us so I will just take my leave." Akashi commented as he started to walk away but stopped right in front of Kuroko who was trying to calm down her speeding heartbeat that was controlling the flames. "But I will come and get you no matter what. Even if I have to kill that incompetent fool that you call a bodyguard just to have you."

"Don't hurt Kagami-kun please." Kuroko begged softly as she tried to not get angry knowing that they would reach the location soon enough.

"Hearing you say his name that way makes me want to hurt him even more." Akashi whispered to Kuroko. "I'll make sure that you see that there's no way that he could protect you the way I will." Akashi walked away and Kuroko fell back only to sit herself on the bench while hearing Akashi's footsteps getting far.

"Tet-chan!" Kuroko heard Takao's voice yelled before she throttled fully into Kuroko's small frame.

"Takao-chan!" Kuroko sounded surprised before feeling someone else throttle towards her.

"Tetsuki! I am never leaving you alone again!" She heard how Riko started talking rapidly as well.

"It's good to hear from both of you again. Takao, did you find it?" Kuroko questioned and Takao nodded and handed the diary to Kuroko who just felt it.

"Well, we should all get going." Kiyoshi started. "We can't leave Seirin alone for so much time."

"Okay." They all answered as they all got up from where they were with Kuroko who walked hand in hand with Kagami.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Kagami asked Kuroko who just stopped walking to look at Kagami.

"I'm fine Kagami-kun. Thank you for being there for me." Kuroko smiled.

"You're welcome. And we should go before your cousin tries to kill me because she'll think that I tried to do something inappropriate to you." Kagami said as he guided Kuroko to where all the motorcycles were parked so they could leave to Seirin.

What they didn't know was that Akashi was watching them from behind the trees to only see how Kuroko would talk to Kagami.

"So that's how its going to be, Tetsuki? Well, it seems as though he will have to die."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Or follow or favorite but just better do all of those so I can feel happier! I'm pretty sure that none of you could have ever predicted that any of that would of happened! <strong>

**Whispering to herself: This just reminds me that the end is coming near... **

**This story will be divided into two parts so this is just the first part and then when it finishes, you'll be able to read the second part when it ends!**

**Now please review if you love me! And this story!**


End file.
